Amy's Birthday
by TheRoastedChicken
Summary: It's Amy's birthday! She is having a party, but everyone has to get there first. Not only that, but it's at Sonic's house!


Amy's Birthday

Cream, Amy and Rouge were strolling down to the designer store called "Corn on a hat".

Cream saw a cute pair of soap shoes. Amy saw a cool corn hat, and rouge saw a corn-pattern leotard.

When they went to pay for the items they wished to buy, the total came to 2,000gg.

Amy paid, and left the store.

On the way back to Sonic's place they literally bumped into Knuckles.

Sonic and Tails, who were going to the most popular café called Cheese in a cup.

Rouge told Knuckles, "I'll be at home," giving him a wink as she strolled past.

"Hi Sonic," Amy giggled.

"Um… Hi." Sonic looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Dunno. Maybe it has something to do with Amy's party tonight at 7:00pm."

"Most likely." Sonic sighed.

By this time Sophie is probably wondering what on earth is going on. Well, here's a recap. Tonight is Amy's birthday; Sonic Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese are all going. Her party is at Sonic's house… because his is better. Amy is hoping Sonic will warm up to her, but Rouge isn't sure that's going to happen.

[Back to Rouge, Cream, and Amy.

The time is now 6:45pm and Rouge Cream and Amy are each getting dressed in the designer corn clothes that each of them bought earlier on in the day.

Amy thought she would be so pretty wearing her designer corn hat.

But then…

"Knock knock… Can I come in Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Umm... Yes, now you can." Amy said quite quietly.

-- "Wow… You look breathtaking." Rouge said, trying not to totally crack up laughing.

"Gosh, look at the time. It's five to. We better get to Sonic's place fast." Amy said, trying to ignore what Rouge just said,

"Agreed." Rouge chuckled.

Cream was so excited when she finally arrived… but Sonic had not even bathed yet.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were all sitting down playing Runescape, eating bowls of fruit salad.

"Die, damn unicorn!" Knuckles shouted.

"Yeah, What Knuckles said!" Tails shouted back.

"How do you kill a unicorn?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry, it's not real." Sonic mumbled.

[Rouge arrives.

"Knuckles! I'm so disappointed at you. You too Tails and Sonic… Oh my gosh, what died!?!" Rouge cried out.

"They haven't bathed yet." Cream said sounding even more disappointed than Rouge.

"Amy will be here any minute, and what do you think she will do?"

"Run out crying?" Said Tails.

"Probably," Sonic agreed.

"We better get cleaned up I suppose," sighed Knuckles.

"Cream, I think Amy's going to be here soon, it's now 1 minute to 7, you know how she never likes to be late." Rouge said.

"Yeah, wait, there's not even any decorations up. Lets put some up while the guys are having their super fast showers." Cream replied. She hoped they got behind their ears. As for Knuckles, well.

"Yeah, good idea… Oh yeah, before I forget Cheese can't make it because he had to attend a chao meeting… something about hundreds of chao falling from the sky from breeding on flying chickens." Rouge remembered.

"Oh… I have no idea about the breeding chao... but don't they usually breed on a Friday afternoon so they can enrol themselves into that new chao school on that new inhabited island called A-me-ri-ca."

"There, that's enough decorating." Rouge said as she finished.

"Yep. I'll check the fridge to see what they have to eat." Cream replied.

"At least they bought food and a birthday cake for the party," said Cream letting out a big sigh phew.

"Yeah. Amy is in the driveway!" Rouge said, shocked.

By this time all of the boys had dressed and were preparing food in the kitchen.

"Sonic, come quick!" Rouge called out.

"What. What is it?"

"Amy is here." Rouge said in a lovey-dovey way.

"Oh… That's umm... cool." Sonic mumbled.

Amy had walked up to the door and Sonic had opened it before she could grab the door knob. "Oh, hello Sonic. I brought some fruit salad for dessert." Amy blushed.

"Thanks…" Sonic said, going crimson.

"You look very pretty with that corn hat on," Sonic showed her in.

"Thanks... You look nice in your soap shoes too." Amy said leaning into Sonics arms.

"Sonic likes Amy. Amy likes Sonic." Knuckles cheered until Rouge gave him a 'don't do that' look.

"Let's have the cake now!" Tails said.

"Great I'll go get it then," Cream cheered.

"I think I'm having the best party this year," Amy said, shuffling away from Tails and towards Sonic.

"Yeah, me too," Sonic said looking at Amy and eating cake.

Knuckles put his arm around Rouge.

Tails put his arm around Cream.

Sonic hugged Amy, as she let out a huge sigh.

She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Luckily all the others were too busy talking to see the kiss.

"Thanks… I think." Sonic told Amy.

"Yes, well… Never mind," Amy hesitated.

"Well I might take cream home now," Tails said getting up.

"I might take Rouge home now," Knuckles pulled her off the seat.

"Okay… Bye, have a safe trip home," Amy said, waving.

"Well, Amy. I better take you home too then."

"Okay then, Sonic," replied Amy.

When they arrived at Amy's home Amy kissed Sonic goodbye.

Sonic waited for two seconds after she'd finished and returned the favour, and went back to his house.

The End.


End file.
